


Wide Awake

by shishiyos



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Laika films, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Agatha deserves the world, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiyos/pseuds/shishiyos
Summary: Agatha has a conversation with a certain ghost before her trial.  one-shot. kubo/aggie.
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) & Agatha Prenderghast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> because my friends had been fueling me with angst fics for quite some time. for springzero and evenceflux18 <3

_I don't know why nobody told you_   
_How to unfold your love_   
_I don't know how someone controlled you_   
_They bought and sold you_

**xx**

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Agatha asks him, her eyes brimming with tears. She stares at the ghostly apparition in front of her, glowing green. If it were for normal people, this would've been an alarming sight but Agatha is not really what you call _normal_. Agatha can see and speak with the dead and that alone was what brought her to this ultimatum.

"I... don't know." He tells her, desperately trying to reach out to her but to no avail. His hand passes through her every time. He can't stand it.

She glares at him in disbelief. "But you're dead! How do you not know how death feels like?"

He lets out a small chuckle. "Well, I don't really remember how I died."

She looks down, defeated and not really knowing what to do anymore. "I'm convinced you're only here to take my soul."

"I assure you, I do nothing of the sort." He tells her. "Aggie, are you... angry?"

"Yes." She replies, stone cold. Suddenly, her shoulder slumps over and she weeps. "And I'm scared... I'm terrified. Kubo... help me."

And there she sobs on his translucent shoulder. All he thinks is how much he wants to hold her in that moment. She was a child, no older than he is, locked up in this dark and cold cell with nothing but the clothes on her back. Her long black hair wet and disheveled from the cold moist air inside the prison cell. Agatha was always left shivering in the dark as she waits her trial.

He can't believe how unfair the world became.

Agatha is helpless.

"They're not going to change their mind." She speaks between sobs. "They're going to kill me."

"I would help you if I could. I'm sorry, Aggie. _I'm sorry_."

He places his ghostly hands on her cheeks, even if he knows that he'll past right through it but he'll do anything to mimic touch. "Aggie listen to me. Whatever happens tomorrow, know that I'm here. I'll always be here."

"And when I cross the other side... you'll be there too?"

Kubo knows for a fact that ghosts shouldn't be able to feel emotions this strong, but with that statement he feels his heart sink.

_"I'll wait for you."_

**xx**

_... but we all knew how it went._

_Agatha's anger enslaved the town that eventually became Blithe Hollow. For three hundred years, her descendants tried to appease her restless spirit but to no avail._

_Until the day came when Norman Babcock was able to remind Aggie of who she was and what she lived for._

_Only then was she able to rest._

**xx**

Agatha rest her head on Norman's shoulder, her eyes heavy.

Norman reminded her again of what it was to be human, even if it hurt. Was there any justice to how her life ended? No. However, to let go is to forgive. Agatha never realized how her power was fueled by anger and how it haunts the next generations to come. Truly, it was unfair. She now knows how powerful the mind can be and how it can defy even the trials of time. Was her death only a part of a bigger lesson the world has to learn? Perhaps.

Perhaps that was her part to play even if it was unfair.

But there was no denying that there is indeed good in this world. _It's funny_ , Agatha thought to herself, _that the only good I've encountered weren't even from my own lifetime._

_I wonder if he's still... waiting..._

"...That story you were telling...how does it end?" Agatha asked Norman, finally satisfied with her fate. She closed her eyes and was drifted into a deep sleep.

**xx**

When she woke up, she was still resting hear head on his shoulder but she was struck with a familiar voice.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Finally."

She looked up and saw the familiar face that kept her company during her darkest days. His long black hair tied into a ponytail and his long black bangs covering his eye-patched eye.

Agatha smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you I would wait."

"How long has it been?"

"300 years, give or take?"

Kubo helped her get up. He takes her hand and for the first time, it doesn't pass through her. Agatha gripped his hand tightly.

"Is everyone here? Even my mother?" Agatha asked, excited.

Kubo gives her arm a gentle tag, beckoning her to the other side of the field where the sun seems to never set. "Everyone's here." He assured her, "Now come. We've been waiting for you to wake up for so long!"

"I'm wide awake, Kubo. I'm wide awake."

**xx**

_I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping_   
_While my guitar gently weeps_   
_I look at you all_

.

.

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know, plotholes. what was kubo's ghost doing in blithe hollow you ask? i do not know. and why is kubo still 12 years old in spirit form? i also do not know. but let's just go with it for the sake of fanfiction, eh? i just need angst fuel.
> 
> also, agatha prenderghast deserves the world and no one can change my mind.
> 
> me and my friends from the laika discord server had been hyping up the idea of kubo/agatha so if you wanna join the bandwagon, please do!
> 
> shishiyos


End file.
